Sara's songs
by FluffballPaws
Summary: Sara is a singer at a club what happens when a familiar face turns up. CONTAINS FEMSLASH! RATED M FOR A REASON
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or its characters I am simply using them for my own reasons and showing readers what CSI would be like if I was its script writer XD

**AN:** this story contains femslash rated M for later chapters

**Sara's songs**

**Chapter 1**

****Sara POV****

"Hey there mouse" tom says as he sees me wonder into the bar, tutting he states "still no luck hey babe" giving me a wink he tosses a bottle of tequila my way and smiles. Now if I didn't know better id think he would be looking for something in return but I do know better. Smiling back I nod thanks to him. Bob joins his side and wraps his hands around tom's waist.

"Chatting up the costumers again baby, I can't leave you alone for a second" Tom just laughs and turns to kiss the tall hairy man on the cheek. Bob looks at me "hey mouse you ready to sing for all those lovely ladies?" I smile and nod my agreement.

I have known these guys since I was in the system; they had a dream to open a gay club in Vegas, for the cops and the gay friendly. I said id sing for them. And here I am I can be found singing on my nights off. Bob climbs the stage and announces that I shall be singing and the regulars all cheer, it does wonders for the confidence. I grin and take my place on the stage and grin as I see my other band members, we never plan we just play whatever takes our fancy on the night, or whatever takes the crowds fancy. I pick up my guitar and begin to play my favourite opening song.

The music begins and the pub goes quiet and I take a deep breath and begin to sing

"It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing"

I open my eyes and look out to the crowd and I swear I see her, it can't be she wouldn't be here she is too interested in Grissom to be interested in girls so why would she be here? I suppose she a cop and well that may mean she's gay friendly, oh well. I look up and see someone else in that seat and convince myself I was seeing things, I close my eyes and continue with the songs.

****Sofia POV****

I wonder up to the bar and grab a bear smiling as the two men take a minute out of googly eyes to serve me as I leave I shout over my shoulder for them to get a room, they laugh and just shot back that it's no fun if not in public. I take my usual seat at the back and wait for the show to begin. She enters the left of that stage and her radiance and grace takes my breath away. She gets herself ready and opens her mouth and her beautiful voice comes out. I close my eyes as I imagine her singing this beautiful love song to me. The music for the chorus starts and I look up at her and I swear she sees me she goes glazed and I slip away before she slips back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or its characters I am simply using them for my own reasons and showing readers what CSI would be like if I was its script writer XD

**AN:** this story contains females rated M for later chapters

**Sara's songs**

**Chapter 2**

****Sara POV****

Does she have to walk like that? With her hips ever so slightly swaying. I can't keep my eyes off her, and that for a trained observer is not good, I wish I could touch her, kiss her, make her mine but I am not Grissom and so there for not what she wants. When they finally get together maybe I should leave for San Francisco before that happens, it would break my heart to see her with him, he is so cold to her smoking hot. I need to sing maybe get these feelings out. I'm not working a double tonight I'm going.

I wonder into the break room and announce I'm taking off and am met with shocked looks, leaving the guys and Cath to their thoughts I walk through the glass corridors, I am so wrapped in my own thoughts that I bump into her. Looking up I catch a sight of her blue eyes, I look down because I don't trust myself. We share a short conversation and I tell her I'm going to the club knowing she won't know which one so it doesn't matter. She leaves me and I exit the building and drive off.

When I enter the club building bob and tom are making out behind the bar, as it's before opening time that makes sense that they are not open yet, I walk over to the back booth and lay my head down on the table and begin to cry. I think I'd been there for a few minutes before a bottle of beer is placed in front of me and bob and tom sit by me.

"Whets wrong mouse?" tom says in his sweetest voice.

"I think I'm in love, but she doesn't know I exist, she could have all she wants." At this bob and tom move in closer and I tell them all of my thoughts and feelings and they bring me more drink although after the first beer it's all soft drinks as I am working tonight.

"Well mouse" tom starts after he has heard what I have to say "if you're totally sure she's not interested maybe you should get out there." Tom and bob share a look

"There's this girl she's totally smitten with you comes in every night and sits at the back she's like your type, long blonde hair blue eyes, slim." Bob continues

I nod and say ill think about it, I have just enough time for a toilet break and then I climb on that familiar stage and walk over to the piano

****Sofia POV****

She seems distracted maybe she and Nick have finally made it. I check my case load and figure I can take off early tonight tell Brass I've got a Drs appointment or something, he's already aware I'm in counselling and on Ads so he won't mind. I walk over to his office hand in my police report and tell him I have counselling tonight. He just wishes me luck, I feel bad for lying to him but I can't miss her not tonight. Her voice it sooths me. Oh I hope she plays the piano tonight.

I arrive at the bar and Sara is in a booth with tom and bob they seem to be giving her advice, oh yea her and nick are so together right now. I go wait at the bar and she leaves the booth, bob hands me a beer and says it's on the house I take a seat in the recently vacated booth. I can still smell her. She walks onto the stage and I'm happy to see her take a seat at the piano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or its characters I am simply using them for my own reasons and showing readers what CSI would be like if I was its script writer XD

**AN:** this story contains females rated M for later chapters

**Sara's songs**

**Chapter 3**

****Sara POV****

Right I'm on stage, what the hell am I doing here again? Oh yea trying to pick up chicks. Oh well here goes, I feel in the mood for a little bit of evanescence, alright lets go on we have onemore song until my time is over...I think my immortal....yea that'll do. I retake to the stage and take a seat at the piano causing cheers to resound around the room, I whisper into the mic that this song is one of my favourites and I begin to play the first few chords. I bring my lips to the microphone and begin to sing

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase 

I look up at the back row and my heart sinks, the blonde bob and tom said would be there isn't, oh well maybe she wasn't as fixated as they thought she was oh well the night is still young I could still find a lover, I start to scan the room slowly for any sign of a woman to catch my eye. 

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me 

Still scanning the room I almost miss her, she is sitting in the front her eyes shut but her blonde hair slung to the side a purple leather corset and tight leather trousers and boots. She looks so nice. She opens her eyes and catches mine she smiles and waves and I almost faint at the sight of a wink. What the hell is she doing here! How the hell am I supposed to get a girl friend if the attention of my completely one sided romance is here. I'll have to ignore her that all I can do.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I keep my eyes away from her in the hopes that shell leave me alone, glancing back at the table I see an empty glass and she isn't there I flick to the bar and realise she isn't there either, thank god she left I was just about to lose it. 

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

The song finishes and the applause sounds out and detective Curtis is nowhere to be seen. I take a bow and walk off the stage into the crowd. 

****Sofia POV****

I finish my beer and she is still singing, I'm signalled by bob to talk to him and I go into the back office with him and we talk about his business and the legalities of having Thursday evenings as a nappy night. I really don't want to Miss Sara but this I needed to do I think it's important for kids to have a place to go and all. He finishes and I leave again only to find Sara sitting on bar telling stories to a load of different women.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or its characters I am simply using them for my own reasons and showing readers what CSI would be like if I was its script writer XD

**AN:** this story contains females rated M for later chapters

**Sara's songs**

**Chapter 4**

****Sara POV****

Oh wow I love this; all the girls huddled around me hanging onto my every word. I do love this don't get me wrong but none of these women have captured my attention like she has. My ears catch a song I like. I bid farewell to my admirers and take to the dance floor as Akon's beautiful pounds its way through my body. I close my eyes and I let the beat take me my body has a mind of its own as it moves with the song. I drift off into the music.

****Sofia POV****

She looks beautiful, moving her body her eyes closed, thinking a mile a minute I decide to take a chance but first time for a little courage. I go over to the bar and order a shot or tequila downing it I then take a tic tac and swallow that too. Bob seems to be amused he looks at me and winks.

"Going after her are you babe" he asks "may I ask which one?" I grin and point Sara out to him

"aww sorry Vegas but she got this love thing going on with someone she works with, some blonde detective chick." Bob says looking sympathetic. I look at him, he doesn't actually know my name he just calls me Vegas. As recently shown.

"Did she say a name?" I ask him curious what blonde detective chicks does she work with?

"Something Citrus...no that's not it ...um...hold on a sec Vegas" bob wonders over to tom and seems to be asking him. "Sofia Curtis" bob tells me when he gets back my face must have looked a prize because bob laughed out loud "what?" he managed to gasp out

"that's Sara Sidle" I ask and am answered by a nod thinking I then point to myself "I'm Sofia Curtis" I frown trying to wrap my head around this my new found confidence gone. I'm snapped out of this by bob clicking his fingers in my face.

"Go get her Vegas" he smiles and points me towards her.

As I realise there is a chance for us my confidence comes flooding back and I worm my way through the crowd she is now dancing to replay by jams. I swallow my fear and wrap my arms around her and feel her jump against me.

I lean in and whisper

"Hi Sidle" I feel her stiffen and then as soon as I tighten my grip she continues to dance rubbing her ass on my trousers.

****Sara POV****

I jump as I feel a pair of arms wrap around me I'm about to turn around and tell whoever the pervert is to let go of me. When a hot breath on my ear makes shivers go down my spine and the scent of leather and her waft over my sense and to top it all off she purrs a hi to me. I'm a little unsure of what to do and she wraps her arms tighter around me and I carry on dancing. Maybe she just wants to dance but touching her like this is driving me wild. I'm about to turn around in her arms to ask her what she wants of me when she answers my not asked question by nibbling on my ear.

"Baby let me take you home with me tonight, I've been watching you. In the lab, singing here." she gives my ear lobe a gentle suck and continues " in my fantasies" her breath and voice is sending shivers down me.

I try to turn in her arms and she lets me this time looking into her blue eyes they are shrouded with lust but if I look deeper there is also a sparkle in them one of love and care. I move my hand up to her face, she closes her eyes and pulls me closer so we are pulled flush together leaning up I brush my lips against hers, I have absolutely no willpower and I crash our lips together.

****Sofia POV****

This is amazing she is kissing the life out of me, her soft lips are stuck to mine and my heart begins to pound and my whole body heats up as if someone has just doused me in vodka and set my veins a blaze. I slip my tongue out and lick at her bottom lip whimpering ever so slightly as she allows me access and our tongues duel. It's her who pulls away first gasping she lays her head on my shoulder and I'm happy to have her in my arms. She catches her breath and drags me off towards the door practically throws me into her car and drives off


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI or its characters I am simply using them for my own reasons and showing readers what CSI would be like if I was its script writer XD

**AN:** this story contains females rated M for this chapter

**Sara's songs**

**Chapter 5**

****Sara POV****

As were speeding off towards my apartment all I can think about is how much I want her lips back on mine and how glad I am I can make her mine. She keeps staring out the window and lightly tapping her finger nails on the window frame of the care telling me she can't wait either. She turns around

"You know my condo is just around the corner." She grins and I look back silently signalling for her to direct me. She directs me by pointing to the corner she means and showing me her spot to pull into. We vacate the car and enter the building, swiping her card key she calls the elevator and we climb in as it starts to ascend floors she pins me to the walls and places short, light kisses on my neck working her way down, when the bells rings to tell us to cut it out were at her floor.

She pushes me out of the double doors so I am standing with my back up against the door and kisses me softly getting increasingly passionate

****Sofia POV**** 

I can't wait to get her inside and kiss all over her body and taste all of her. I push her up against the door and kiss her as if my life depended on it, if amble to open the door and when we are in a pin her against the wall. My body is longing to touch her but I also want to take my time to savour every little inch I can. I slow it down a little and clasp her hand in mine I drag her to my bedroom and gently lower her to the bed. Trying to be gentle with her body.

She looks up at me with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, I straddle her and lower myself using my hands to keep me up, I gently capture her lips in mine, I move my arms down her side and slide them under her shirt puling it up and over her head. I gasp at the sight of her laying there in a pair of skinny jeans and a lace bra lovingly casing her round full breasts. Before I have to time to think she has flipped me over and is sucking and kissing at my neck.

****Sara POV****

I'm glad she liked what she saw but now I want to see her, what lies underneath those tight leather clothes, moving from her neck I hover over her collar bone letting my breath tickle the area before lunging at it sucking and kissing making my mark, hearing her groan my name out as she begs for me to mark her I move to the other side and mark her there too. Moving down I take the front zipper of her corset in my teeth and drag it down releasing her nude breasts.

Flinging the clingy material to the side I kiss from her belly button upwards I take an already hard nipple into my mouth and suck on it using my thumb and fore-finger to roll the other nipple between them, abandoning the nipple I set about removing her tight trousers. She lends me a hand by lying on her side and revealing a small zipper.

With her trousers finally off her body and on the floor (in my opinion their rightful place) I stand back and admire her lithe figure. My eyes move slowly up her long toned legs to the piece of lace clinging to her hip over her toned stomach and up over her breasts finally meeting her eyes. She has a predatory look in her eyes and the next thing I know I am pinned to the bed.

****Sofia POV****

I pin her to the bed and remove a silk ribbon from under the mattress, I show it to her and she grins at me as if she dares me too. Slipping the ribbon noose over her wrist and passing it through the bed posts I secure her to my bed. Leaning back I admire my handy work. Laying back down I reach behind her and un-snap the clip of her bra letting it slide off her. She moans as I tickle slightly at her nipple. Grinning I nibble on her earlobe and whisper.

"Tell me what you like" I pause to hear her gasp my name as I am now rolling her nipple between my fingers "tell me how you'd like me to fuck you." At this statement she moans my name and I grin as a satisfied shiver goes through my body her mouth opens and I listen intently

"Cock" she gasps out as I pinch her nipple

"Oh naughty" I purr into her ear and feel her moan my name again. "Ok baby I'll give you what you want"

I leave her tied to the bed and go to the bathroom, when I come back she has managed to kick her jeans to the floor and is laying fully naked on the bed she grins as she looks at my silicone dick now handing from my mid area. I kiss her lips and nestle myself between her legs I place my appendage at her entrance and begin to enter her slowly

****Sara POV****

I want her so badly and she's trying to be slow, I'm not having this I grind myself onto her cock and the noise that comes out of my mouth can only be described as animalistic. A mix between a moan, a scream and a grunt. She moans and takes my sexual cues and starts to be rough. She would remove her cock slowly and then fill me back up again hard and fast. I have taken her name as my personal mantra and am moaning it incessantly as I feel the pleasure start to build in my lower stomach. As my walls close on her cock I cry out her name and she arches her back and almost screams mine. We collapse on the silk sheets.

She removes the ribbon and her fucking device and I lay my head on her shoulder making myself comfortable. I kiss her shoulder and she kisses my head.

"I won't be able to move for a week" I grin and she giggles

"I`ll have to wear scarves for the next week" she retorts I kiss her mark and whisper in her ear

"But your complaining" I am met with a laugh and a shake of the head I grin and we snuggle off into sleep.


End file.
